Before First Light
by Noel Harkov
Summary: A night filled with uncertainty isn't the best day. Then, a girl found herself stuck in a desperate situation to protect a vulnerable compound. [A short piece for testing purpose] [May developed by author if the idea become feasible]


**Once, I wondered if I should actually start re-accounting about this incident. I don't know whether it's worth it or not, but whatever, I will try to anyway.**

* * *

 _At this point, it's either get busy living or get busy dying._

Everything seem fine, at least, in this girl's standard. Everything is still intact, and everyone is still fine but how long could they last?

The dark brownish-haired girl with a part of her bang dyed in neon green grimaced at her current predicament while staring far into the night sky. Beyond the one-storey building, designated as Building B, she was on top, she could see bright yellow lights flashing from afar, but the formerly stockyard that was within her sight was pitch dark and empty. It reminded her of how screwed she was.

A desperate situation where there was only twelve combatants with limited ammunition and manpower plus with a mere six irregulars armed with antique rifles were left to protect a largely vulnerable compound that housed nearly thirty non-combatants in an unfamiliar territory. What they have, they have to make use of it.

 _There's only twelve of us that could really put a fight now._

There's only three buildings in the compound, and only two possible good ways for attackers to come. It's either down south; the main gate of the compound facing the main road, the east; where the compound was facing the abandoned stockyard filled with overgrown foliage, hanging wooden structures and broken walls or the north where there's more buildings but less room to manoeuvre around for the attackers. The west meanwhile had too much civilian activities, and they won't be impress with the attackers if they used it as a staging point. The girl knew it well, and knew that the attackers weren't idiot to choose the main gate or the north side since there were tactically disadvantageous points when they probably have to go close in to get over the compound.

 _But they probably will use rifles at this point, even machine guns. I can't really discount that possibility._

The firefight while treading into the embassy had proven her worry. Some of the attackers literally threw some shots with rifles and sometime, light machine guns onto her team at the middle of their way to there. Therefore, the only way was to separate her fighting power into two sections; the main element manning the roof of the building that could oversee the south and east while a smaller element facing the north and able to keep the west in check. The main element consisted of her and her team plus with two girls from the maritime service, totalling eight members. The smaller element had the remaining operators and the irregulars with rifles her organisation had trained.

The firepower that could be provide by them was more than enough, but ammunition and fatigue were the problems. How long will this last, and when will the rescue team arrive? It been five hours since the initial attack over the embassy, and three hours since they shipped the remaining survivors out from there to here. The compound wasn't mean to hold a siege at all. One mistake could lead to everyone's deaths.

"-Hey, you're still awake?"

Maybe her thought had strayed off far, or maybe because she was stressed, but she didn't notice that someone just shook her shoulder. Only realising it, she turned her head, only to see an unamused silver-haired girl. Just like her, a part of her bang was dyed with different colour, with her being neon blue.

"Ah… I'm… still fine." The girl shook her head before keeping her gaze back at the field. Her grips on her M4A1 assault rifle were tightened.

"Get some rest. I will take the stag from now."

"No… I still-"

"Just do it. Things run differently at here. We can't afford our TL to be in disorientated if those people start a counterattack."

Both girls exchanged gazes, with the silver-haired's being the most sharpest. The girl shrugged, and nodded after a while.

"Hoshino, just don't do anything rash."

"Trust me, I won't, not now at least."

Reluctantly, the girl left her sister manning the stag while she walked away to the rear of the roof to find an empty chair. The roof wasn't fully manned anyway, with some taking rest below deck with the ammunition caches nearby which they could easily bring up once shits sparked off. So, there's only her, Hoshino, her team's designated marksman and a meek-looking operator from the maritime service at here. Her team's DM, Sachi, was sitting on a plastic chair beside another one, which was empty. A mug of steaming tea was held firmly on her right hand, eyes closed and seem laid back but didn't seem sleeping.

Quietly, she took the seat beside Sachi and lied her back onto the chair. Her eyes still fixed on Hoshino, who didn't seem mind her gaze at all. That girl just kept her eyes forward, rifle held in the way that she could start popping some rounds when the need arises.

"Hmh? Ah, Miyon, is it time for change already?"

Sachi asked after snapping her eyes open, realising her TL, Miyon, had sat beside her.

"No… Hoshino just took my stag early. Just go get more rest."

"I think I will change now. I don't mind anyway. Still… you seniors are amazing, isn't it?"

Sachi smiled thinly as she finished up her mug of tea. Miyon just raised her eyebrows at her.

"What make you say so?"

"I mean… how to say… Miyon's section just impressed me, that's all."

"… You're part of us now, Sachi. Just go get some rest, I will call you when the shift end."

"Never mind, TL, I will go early. I still got a flask of tea left at here. Take it if you want."

"Thanks."

Miyon pulled a smile at Sachi, who nodded back at her as she rose from her seat. Picking up her Super SASS DMR up, she walked to the spot where the maritime girl was at. Just like them, wearing combat rigs and guns held ready, the plain-looking girl exchanged a few words with Sachi before seemingly giving in. It was kind of strange in Miyon's eyes though, they both seemed alike. Both being meek and sorts.

"TL."

Bucky called, with a thin smile that said everything was alright as she walked up to her.

Miyon just nodded, "Bucky, do you want some tea?".

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

As Bucky put her Type 89 down, lying against her chair, Bucky sat down as Miyon poured two cups of tea for themselves. After handing one to Bucky, Miyon took a sip and could feel the warmness. It really contrast with the cold night.

"When do you think the rescue team will arrive?"

Bucky suddenly shot a question without looking at Miyon. Eyes still looking out into the sky and sometime, the horizon. Even if they were resting, everyone was still on the edge. Miyon realised it, because she was doing the same. They can't get careless even if they were resting. Sometime, she shut her eyes but most of the time, she just think of when to jump into the fight. The night had took a burden on her mind already, and she really wished she could be back onto her soft bed back home.

"I don't know. It's all depend on whether the coalition force come first or our force come first. It's probably the latter, but not so fast from what I heard."

"I see. How about the Japaneses? The one at the embassy."

"They long disappeared, taking flight once the mobs broke through the guards."

"The guards are part of the Rose-Order, isn't it? What are they doing anyway? The garrison shouldn't be that easy to fall anyway, considering that-"

"Here is a different part. Rose-Order didn't have much personnels at here. The Japaneses should be able to get more reinforcements but somehow, they didn't. We're just lucky to be alive since we got an operation base at here."

"Basically we're just in luck?"

"Yup."

"Know anything about the Japaneses' movements?"

"The diplomats had all their guards with them, should be. At where, no clue. If I am them, I will head north, straight back to the nearest friendly garrison. Why don't you ask Ro? She was the lead escort for the security of our diplomats."

"Nah, it isn't important anyway, just curious."

Before any of them could say another words, their intercoms came alive.

 _"Broadway to all elements operating in Nimrod Compound, surveillance drone, callsign Sigma 1-1 is now on stand-by in your AO. Over."_

Broadway was the callsign for the command centre responsible for the operation to ferry out them from here and also, to resolve the crisis where mobs are turning into some sort of rebels or protesters and simply cause havoc. If it spread to their contract area, they are fucked. Once hearing that a drone was in their AO, Miyon knew that it wouldn't be long before the main force could establish a foothold in this area and make a move.

"Broadway, this is Grifin 1-1, copy. Does it have Hellfire mounted on it?" Miyon quickly inquired, hoping that it comes with missiles. At least there will be some firepower for them or a mean to take out any installations or wyverns that could make a siege on the compound.

 _"Negative, Grifin 1-1, it doesn't come with Hellfire but it can provide you the live-feed if you want. Over."_

"… Copy that, better than nothing. Out."

 _"Good luck out there. Don't die before our cavalry arrive. Out."_

It was bad news all over again. No additional firepower meant fucketery and it will piss some people off. Miyon could already hear someone pissing out down there. It didn't take her long enough to realise who it was.

"If we need noise to bring those bastards here, we have one now."

Hoshino said. Obviously, it was sarcasm. Miyon didn't really have the energy to bother them anymore, so she just kept quiet. Bucky just shrugged, not saying anything too.

 _Even then, we have to make out with what we have, isn't it?_

—A flash.

Gunfires erupted. Far away but audible. Eyes sparked up, as Miyon raised up from her seat. Grabbing her rifle, she quickly legged near the concrete railing of the roof that was reinforced with metal plates just to take a closer look at the city area. Tracers flew into the air sometime, and the distinct sounds of firearms could be heard.

"Those were… Type 64s and Type 89s, aren't they?"

Miyon asked no one particularly.

"I think so."

Hoshino had already pulled the cocking slide and let it go, making a click sound. By now, most of the members heard the distant sounds and made haste to the roof.

"Sis, what's going on? I heard some gunfires!"

Out of everyone that could come up early, Miyon didn't expect that her most childish sister, Sopmod, will be the first one to be here. The pink-haired girl just reached the roof and tried to get onto it after climbing the ladder with her rifle and a M203 grenade launcher on her back.

"It wasn't our party but just get set! We're probably next!" Hoshino said,

Miyon knew it was time to get everyone prepare. It wasn't a good sign to hear gunfire anyway.

"Get everyone on the roof, now! Scan all perimeter! Those bastards should be here at any moment!"

Miyon barked off the orders that reached her mind at the first second. It was crucial to get everything set up for now. If they got picked off before defensive measure could be mounted, it will spell trouble.

"How about the ammo cache?" Sopmod asked.

"Ask the personnels at the TOC to help out! Tell them at least wear their armour before coming up here!"

"Got it!"

Sopmod disappeared off down the ladder, grunting as for the fact that she had to go down again.

"Element B, give me a sitrep! We hear some activities over here." Miyon radioed in to confirm the other smaller element's situation.

 _"All clear over here! Just… there's a lot of activities over here. Civilians are fuming about. Maybe they're going to stage an attack soon."_

"Copy that. Stay alert. Don't let anything suspicious slip off our sights."

 _"Aye!"_

By now, Miyon's team mates were already getting onto the ladder as she took position beside Hoshino whose rifle had already raised up. Gaps big, and all sides were secured. Firing positions were established and each of them had their own firing arcs. Miyon peered into her M4A1's holographic sight before activating her night-vision mode. It's not like she needed the greenish hue for sighting anyway, but to see the IR lasers, this was the only way.

"See anything?"

"Nothing yet."

Miyon could hear the sound of bipod clacking at her right side. Probably Ludwig's GPMG. It was a shame that they didn't bring more persons like Ludwig who have machine guns that could provide suppressive fire.

The distant gunfire died down by now, but Miyon felt that she couldn't lose her guard now. In fact, it could probably meant that the attackers will be aiming for them now.

 _"Broadway to Grifin 1-1, Sigma 1-1 just picked out multiple unknown contacts up north. Infantry and cavalry units. Probably hundreds of them. Get set to receive contacts. Out."_

 _Just as expected, here they come._

Miyon scanned north. The figures of people fumbling about the foliage and getting behind the crumbled walls could be seen. Tactical seemingly, considering they moved in such cautious movements, but not too great. She could still see them in this darkness and the foliage moving about.

 _About 600m away from here._

"Hold fire unless I say otherwise. Got it?"

Everyone gave a positive reply.

 _500m._

Miyon could see what things they were carrying. Some of them were in shabby clothing, some with breastplates over them and some dressed up completely like soldiers from the Empire. Some of them carried pikes, lances, swords, spears, bows and crossbows. They weren't a concern to Miyon, considering they won't be able to shoot them from afar, but the remaining one is. Rifles and lightweight machine guns. Not few, but quite many.

"Fuck… I spotted some RPGs." Someone mentioned not far from her side.

 _Shit, this will make our work harder._

By now, IR beams flew around like a laser war in Miyon's sight. By marking all targets through the illuminators with a single tap, they will be able to know how many and where the enemies are.

"Let them get closer…"

At this point, the eight persons were already at the roof, eyes fixed at north. Weapons trained into that direction, magazines fully clipped into their guns and eyes were strained into the sights.

"Sachi, could you see those RPGs?"

"Yes, should I pick them off them first?"

"Wait for my call. Bucky, Miyuki, load HE shells onto your one-two-seven. Once the first shot goes off, blast them off."

"Copy that."

"Aye. Repeat firing?"

"Save some for wyverns or installations. We don't have much ammo for you guys."

"400m"

"Hold your fire…"

Miyon took a deep breath as she kept the leading man in check. He was wearing a cape and a decorated helmet and held a flag pole on his left hand. It was so obvious to her that this fellow was the one that leading this rag-tag crowd.

 _That's mine, I guess._

The crosshair of her sight motioned onto that person.

"300m"

 _Guess it's time for a bloodshed, again._

"Let loose!" Miyon said.

Thus, the silence of the night over Nimrod Compound was broken, once again, in this flashpoint where the history of Falmart will no longer be the same as the one we known before.

* * *

 **[A/N]: How long it been since I actually write a fanfiction? I guess it been almost a year, and this is not my greatest piece at all. Not sure if I'm going to start off at here, using the incident mentioned in this short piece as the story base or anything.**

 **Anyway, this idea played in my mind for some time after watching and reading a certain incident and playing a certain game, and hence this short piece. I don't know if it's a great idea to actually write something about** **the political situation in the Empire as such, where protesters or nationalists popped out like mads due to nobles' influences in this part of country where the Empire's rule loosen after the initial invasion of Ginza. Well, I actually wondered about it like, what if the Empire's control weakened? It was clearly stated in GATE that the Empire feared that different lords will start an uprising. So, I might as well actually mentioned about it, and play it around. As for who is Miyon and her team in Nimrod Compound actually working for, it doesn't really matter other than the fact that they aren't part of the Japaneses.**

 **This is all I can say for now. Drop some reviews for me to see if this idea will work out or not. I actually just wrote this for the purpose of testing it only. So, yeah, please tell me what you think of this and maybe, ideas to improve this. Thanks much and signing out.**


End file.
